


Stuck in the Middle

by Pyrrhicy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bottom Archie Andrews, Core Four, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Archie Andrews, Top Betty Cooper, Vaginal Sex, he fucks veronica and gets fucked by betty, theyre all in love and fucking, very slight humilation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhicy/pseuds/Pyrrhicy
Summary: Archie has some fun sandwiched between Veronica and Betty while Jughead observes.(Just foursome porn.)





	Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> There is a throw away line referencing Archie's relationship with Grundy. Avoid the parenthetical passage if you don't want to read.

Veronica shakes with her first orgasm at the same time that Betty slides her harnessed toy deep into Archie’s ass, startling a moan from him at the combined pleasure of the toy against his prostate and his other girlfriend clenching around him as she comes on his dick.

“Beautiful,” Jughead murmurs from the corner where he is perched on Betty’s armchair, a laptop balanced on his legs as he frantically types up the details of the encounter.

It is, suffice it to say, not an unusual occurrence to find the three of them - Archie, Betty, and Veronica - in a bed, this time Betty’s bed, fucking each other’s brains out as Jughead watches them from the corner of the room.

It’s a rarer occurrence for Betty to be the one fucking Archie but it does happen with some regularity, and no one is complaining about that.

Least of all Jughead.

“Fuck him harder, Betty,” Jughead directs, so casually, so uncaringly in everything except for his eyes, which are locked intently on them and their sinuously moving bodies even as his fingers fly over his keyboard, recording everything he can see about them for potential material to use in his novels. “You can tell he wants it and you want it too, so.” Jughead smirks a little at the desperate look Archie throws at him. “So fuck him like you mean it.”

Archie and Betty whimper together and Veronica, under Archie, wrapped all around him from her arms to her legs, laughs because she’s almost as mean as Jughead.

But Betty seems to take his words to heart and a second later she’s pulling the toy almost all the way out and slamming it in with that undeniable strength of her Vixen-trained hips.

Archie chokes on a groan. His eyes roll halfway back into his school and he collapses onto his elbows, narrowly avoiding crushing Veronica, as little pained whimpers dribble out of his mouth even as she begins to pepper comforting kisses onto his jaw.

Betty keeps fucking him, fast, harsh, deep.

“Oh, he loves that,” Jughead murmurs from his chair - his throne, essentially, from the way that he’s ruling over all of them tonight. Jughead is not always the one in charge but it had been obvious that he was in the mood for a little power that night, after he had caved and finally gone to a football game, watching Betty and Veronica cheer as Archie ran and tackled, as he sat alone in the bleachers. As soon as they’d walked into Betty’s room, he had closed the door behind them, locking it as he ordered that they all strip and get onto the bed.

“Do you?” Veronica coos, wiggly her hips a little against Archie but not grinding in the way that Archie knows she would be if she was ready for him to fuck her again. Archie pants into her mouth and she laughs again, a high, delighted sound. “Do you love it? Love getting fucked in the ass by your pretty, sweet little girlfriend?”

“Of course he loves it,” Jughead answers with a scoff as Archie’s beginning stuttering is cut off by trembling whine as Betty slams harshly into his prostate and almost sends him collapsing against the bed again. It takes every ounce of control that he still has over his body to keep his elbows locked, to keep himself from crushing Veronica. “Just look at his face,” Jughead says. “He’s practically drooling, that’s how much he loves it. Why don’t you tell her, Archie?”

Veronica places a gentle little kiss on his lips, wriggling again just as Betty punches in furiously. The raven haired girl’s hands are hanging sweetly around Archie’s neck but Betty’s nails are cutting deep ravines into the freckled skin of his back. He keens and Veronica kisses him again, pulling the sound into her own mouth and then licking her lips like she loved the taste of it.

“Archie?” All three of them go still and look at Jughead, still sitting in the old fashioned armchair, one ankle crossed over the opposite knee and looking so nonchalant with his laptop balanced. But his fingers have gone still which is what drew their attention - for the first time in the half an hour since they’ve started, the constant sound of the keyboard clicking has stopped. “I asked you a question, Archie,” Jughead repeats. “Won’t you tell Ronnie how much you love getting fucked?”

Archie shudders, his ass clenching around the so-wide toy - it’s the widest he’s ever had in him like this, with Betty attached to the other end, and it feels like it’s splitting him open, spearing him straight through to his stomach, grating the skin of his most sensitive anatomy with every movement no matter how small. And Betty is not going easy on him.

Betty’s breathing above him is ragged with equal parts exertion and desire. She’s already come once on his tongue as Veronica prepped him but Archie knows that pegging him gets her going like nothing else. She leans down, draping herself over him and pressing his tits against his back, which is probably starting to be spotty with blood from the way she’s been clawing at him, and puts her mouth next to his ear. “How about,” she murmurs, “I make it a command.” She straightens quickly and slams deeply, forcing another groan from Archie’s eyes flutter shut. “Tell Ronnie how much you love it when I fuck you,” Betty says as she begins to pick up her pace again.

“So much,” Archie breathes, turning his head to bury his mouth in the crook of Veronica’s neck, shaking with the pleasure of the stretch and the pain and the glancing blows to that sensitive bundle of nerves placed so deeply inside of him.

Ronnie laughs again, the vibration of her vocal cords making her neck quiver against Archie’s open mouth. “I could barely hear you, Archiekins, and I’m barely an inch away,” she accuses, moving her hands so that she can scratch her nails through the short hairs at the base of his neck. “Say it again. Louder.”

“I love it,” Archie breathes, and then clears his throat shakily. “So much.”

“Love what?” Jughead asks, fingers resuming their wild flying with even greater speed. “Be specific, Archie. I wanna hear it. Gonna write a hooker into the next chapter and I need to hear just what she’d say while getting fucked by a thick cock.”

Archie shudders deeply, squeezing his eyes shut and his fists so tightly that he’s worried he’ll end up dislocating a finger. “I love it,” he says again and the disapproving noise that Jughead makes in response would have had him rock solid in a second if he wasn’t already far past that point. Anyone else, he’d deck them in a second for talking to him like Jughead does sometimes, and he doesn’t want to hear it all the time, but sometimes Jughead talks about him likes he’s a two dollar whore and it makes Archie so turned on he can’t breathe. “I love - I love getting fucked by - by my girlfriend’s thick cock. I love it so much. I - I love it, oh _god_ , Betty.

“Oh my god, Archie!” Betty shrieks in response, her hips going wild now, heading towards the end of her second climb to orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Veronica orders, clenching the legs she’s still got wrapped around Archie’s waist so that she rises slightly up on his cock. “I wanna come.”

A moan is punched out of Archie as he finally relaxes the tensed muscles in his thighs and lets the force of Betty’s thrusts push him forward, letting her fuck Veronica through him. He’s shaking again, continuously, but he tries to make it good for Veronica, angling his hips as best his can against the onslaught of Betty’s wild, unaimed jolts. Veronica hums in pleasure first and then squeals when Archie’s cock hits a particularly good spot, tightening up everywhere - from the fingers curled in his red hair to her legs on his waist to her absolutely soaking pussy around his aching cock.

This goes on for several minutes; Betty’s brutal thrusts in synch with Archie trying to carefully control the shockwaves, both girls sandwiching him in. 

(If he were a lesser man, he would have come ages ago, but the one good thing about his relationship with Grundy was how insistent she had been on building up his stamina. Of course, his partners viciously insist that there were no perks to Grundy and had, on many nights, made it their goal to get Archie to come as fast and as much as he possibly could to make him forget her lessons.)

Tonight is not one of those nights but Archie is still going to hold out until Veronica gets what she needs from him and someone - he doesn’t know who, yet, but he’s sure that someone will - tells him that he’s allowed.

Veronica draws him into a kiss with the hands on his neck and they lick deeply, slowly into each other’s mouths, and such a contrast with the almost glorious assault Betty is laying on Archie. Archie sucks lightly on her tongue and she nips gently at his lips in return, going soft under him as she nears her peak.

Veronica comes, squeezing and trembling and wrapped so tightly around Archie, a moment later.

Her eyes flutter open and she gives him a demure smile that quickly morphs into a sly smirk before she shoves him off of her.

Archie falls with a grunt as Veronica scrambles out from under him, his wet cock feeling the cold air of the room before they hit the soft cotton fabric of the sheets - not entirely unpleasant but so much worse than Veronica’s warm, perfect insides. He takes advantage of the situation though and lets his aching arms fall completely limp as he finally escapes the half-plank he’d been in for far too long, burying his face in the sheets and finally allowing all of the noises to escape his throat as he can focus his attention entirely onto Betty’s thrusts in and out of his ass with the slick, thick toy.

Which is, of course, when she stops.

Archie jolts upwards in distress when Betty’s thrusting and whines pitifully when the tugging on the toy - still lodged deep inside of him - ceases as  Veronica unfastens it from the harness.

He kind of wants to cry - he’s been so _good_ for them, holding out, holding himself up, doing and saying exactly what they wanted him to, and they had been so  _mean_ to him tonight - and when he looks over his shoulder he sees Veronica toppling Betty down on her back, slinking down so that the raven-haired girl can lick the blonde to completion, but Archie feels cheated even as he continues to clench around the toy inside of his ass.

Fingers grip his jaw and turn him to face Jughead, who has at some point stood from his chair and approached the bed. “Let the girls have their moment, Arch,” he says, leaning forward to place a fleeting kiss on the corner of Archie’s mouth. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jughead makes him sit up against the headboard and Archie whines at the pressure it puts on his prostate. Jughead is still standing but he hikes one knee onto the bed so that he’s half-leaning over him. He bends down and their mouths connect and for all that Jughead is still fully clothed and only touching Archie with his mouth and the hand on his shoulder, Archie feels surrounded. Completely, utterly surrounded by Jughead Jones, who Archie has loved for as long as he has known anything about the world.

“I’ll take care of you,” Jughead repeats, his right hand reaching down to grab Archie’s, directing both of them to his aching, leaking cock and wrapping his fingers around Archie’s around the straining organ. “I’ll always take care of you.”

“Always,” Archie agrees, groaning and nearly jolting off the bed as Jughead squeezes and strokes downwards, Veronica’s come on his cock soothing the way in place of lube. “Love you, Juggie,” he breathes against his mouth. “Love you so much - love all of you. So, so much.”

Veronica is busy with her tongue buried deep inside their girlfriend but Betty speaks up for the both of them, voice high and aching. “So much,” she agrees amidst high whines and whimpers. “ _Love_ you all.”

Jughead pulls away from Archie’s mouth and gives his cock a firm stroke, his incredible blue eyes glinting and his smile smaller but more genuine, more rooted in kindness and pure happiness and just _love_ than it’s been all night. “You’re perfect,” he says, “and I _love_ you.”

Archie comes with Jughead’s name on his tongue, Betty already screaming her climax just a few feet away, Veronica and Jughead helping them both along.

They collapse together, Jughead climbing onto the bed fully and deftly removing the toy from Archie’s aching ass before he can regather his wits enough to complain about the continued pressure on the most exhausted part of his anatomy. The toy and the harness are kicked off the bed to be dealt with later as Veronica fishes up a tank top and underwear to put on, throwing Archie his pair of discarded boxers, while Jughead wiggles out of his jeans and places his ever-present beanie on the side table. Betty, the only one of them who is actually more comfortable sleeping nude than clothes, lounges in her orgasmic bliss until Veronica nudges her into attention so that they can collectively figure how they will best fit around each other in the small bed.

It’s a struggle but they always manage anyway, finding new corners of each other to slot into like puzzle pieces.

Jughead ends up on the edge of the bed, due to his propensity to get overheated or overcrowded, with Archie in the middle with a post-orgasm cuddly Betty lying on top on him. Veronica has her back pushed up against the wall but her face is pressed against Archie’s shoulder, her arm draped over the curve of Betty’s spine, her fingers locked with Jughead’s.

“No one turned out the lights,” Archie says after a moment.

“Nose goes!” Veronica yells, putting her finger to her nose.

“No one who got fucked has to do it,” Betty counters soothingly, sitting up on Archie’s stomach with a sigh. “Rock Papers Scissors, Jug,” she says, holding up her hand.

Jughead rolls his eyes at their collective childishness and gets up, flicking off the overhead light but leaving the desk lamp on for Veronica, who always likes to be able to see the corners of rooms that she is in. He slots back in with minimal fuss and they all mold together, against one another, easily and sweetly.

“We need to say ‘I love you’ more outside of sex,” Betty comments after a moment, clearing regaining her brain finally. “I’ll start - I love you all massively.”

“Me too,” Jughead grumbles, shifting forward so that he can mimic Ronnie and bury his face in the side of Archie’s neck.

“You are most definitely right, Betty Cooper,” Veronica says, “And I love the three of you with all the love that resides in my chest. 

Archie kisses Betty’s cheek and nuzzles back into Veronica and Jughead on either side of him. “I love you,” he says without fuss and closes his tired eyes.

It is, simply put, wonderful.


End file.
